villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vice Principal Stern
Vice Principal Stern is the main antagonist of season two in My Babysitter's A Vampire. He is an evil, arrogant, megalomaniacal, and otherwise vampire-hating wizard that poses as the Vice Principal of Whitechapel High School. He was portrayed by Richard Waugh. Biography Past Centuries ago, in Whitechapel's original settlement, Stern's ancestor, another wizard, attempted to kill all vampires in Whitechapel with a mystical artifact called the Lucifractor. He was killed by the vampire Reverend Horace Black (known in modern times as Jesse). Centuries later, Stern came to Whitechapel to fulfill his great grandfather's failed attempt. Current events Around the same time as Stern got his job, he summoned the demonic mist, known as the Breath of Death, which possessed vampires and forced them to attack each other. The Breath of Death was stopped by Ethan Morgan, and his friends, Benny Weir, Sarah Fox, Erica Jones, and Rory Keaner. Throughout the season, Stern continued his work as an unassuming vice principal, in which he insulted and bullied the students, but still plotted to kill all the vampires. In the middle of season two, Stern realizes Ethan is the reason his earlier attempt failed and attempted to personally kill him disguised as a black hooded figure. He broke into an alternative dimension, where Ethan had been sent, and almost succeeded, but Ethan (along with Benny and Sarah, who had also been sent there) managed to break back into the real dimension, escaping him. They did not at the time know this was Stern Near the end of the season, he attempts to find the Lucifractor, in his hooded figure disguise, but was stopped by Rory and Benny, who manage to find it first, and escape from him. But the next day, Stern see's Benny with the Lucifractor and confiscates it. The day after that, Benny tries to steal the Lucifractor back, but it caught by Stern. Stern hypnotizes Benny, who reveals all of his friends secrets, especially that Ethan is a seer. Realizing Ethan is the greatest threat to his plan Stern then proceeds to pose as Benny, then reveals himself and curses Ethan, causing him to hallucinate everyone as dead, which is his worst fear. With Sarah's help, Ethan manages to overcome his fear. Ethan and his friends get into an uneasy alliance with Jesse to stop Stern once and for all. As Stern lays waste to the vampire council, he attempts to use their beacon with the Lucifractor to wipe out all the vampires. In the resulting showdown, Ethan sneaks up behind Stern and uses his Seer power of Telepathy to enter his mind. There Ethan goads Stern, saying he is too weak, and nothing without the Lucifractors power. Thus managing to manipulate him, angry, Stern attempts to absorb the power directly into him, this causes it to explode, presumably killing him. Trivia *Due to his megalomania and willingness to cause genocide, Vice Principal Stern is easily the most ruthless villain in My Babysitter's a Vampire. Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Summoners Category:Supremacists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Thief Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Changer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Fanatics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Category:The Heavy Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians